Lord of Time
by ZeroRevolution
Summary: WARNING! SPOILERS! In the final battle, Kronos killed Annabeth. Percy got pissed and unlocked a new level of power, enabling him to obliterate the Titan Lord and consume his powers. Using his new powers as the Lord of Time, he goes back to fix things.


**An idea I've had for a while. The past is mainly canon, except for certain factors and the fact that the relationship between Percy and Annabeth start a lot earlier. I'm trying to get to Camp Half-Blood, so I'm trying to get through the early part as fast as I can. Also, I realize that characters will be acting a bit OOC, especially Percy, but that's because Percy came back in time, which will change things. If you hate it, don't just stop reading, tell me why.**

**

* * *

  
**

******Prologue**

**I Replace The Lord Of Time**

I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything. She was dead. The bastard had killed her. I could still see her lifeless storm-grey eyes staring into my own. I could feel the power rising within me. Immortal Titan or not, this asshole wasn't going to live through this encounter.

I looked over at my one-time-friend. To hell with prophecy. I instantly turned every particle of moisture in Luke Castellan's body into scalding steam. The Curse of Achilles didn't matter when I was attacking the inside of his body. Because of the moisture present within skin, I could feel a single point on his body, under his arm, that was weaker than the rest. It was obviously his Achilles point. I raised Riptide and knocked his arm aside with my left arm. His temporal powers were useless against my rage. I impaled him, viciously twisting the blade so as to inflict the most pain. I could hear an unearthly scream as Kronos rose up from the corpse, attempting to flee. I didn't give him the chance.

Somehow, I grabbed ahold of his spirit. I drained every ounce of power from him, absorbing his immortal abilities into myself. I'd claimed the power of the Lord of Time. I knew that I was immortal now. In combination with the Curse, I was probably invincible.

I looked at the destroyed corpse. It was deformed from the use of my water powers. What I was interested in, however, was the sword that he held. I picked up Backbiter, which was, of course, actually the scythe of Kronos. As I now held his power, it was mine by right. I tapped into a bit of power and changed it to look identical to Anaklusmos. Then, I concealed it into a pen that I placed into my pocket. When I was presented with Riptide, I'd switch the two and no one would know. It would be useful to have a weapon that could harm anything, rather than just divine or normal objects.

I wasn't caring about the consequences, or about anything that could happen. I used my new time powers to send myself back. All the way back. To the moment that this all began. I closed my eyes and invoked my powers. The world vanished as I was swept into the timestream.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**I Go To Camp For The First Time… Again**

I opened my eyes and found myself being charged by the former Ms. Dodds. I caught the pen that the disguised Chiron threw at me. Anaklusmos made short work of the Fury. I smiled briefly at the sight of the bitch dissolving into dust. I'd never liked the Fury. Even seeing her beside Hades as he came to save New York hadn't helped her image in my eyes.

Speaking of Hades… I looked around to make sure that no one was looking at me. I have to ask Chiron how he just vanished from the room like that. I tapped at my skin with the sword, not in a way that would seriously hurt me, but so that I could test the Curse. The blade glanced off of my skin, which had been hard to hit in any case. So I still had the Curse. I thought for a moment, then used the moisture in my skin to reinforce my Achilles point, making it much harder to damage.

After that, I capped the sword and walked back to the group. I held the pen out to 'Mr. Brunner'. "Here's your pen, Mr. Brunner." He looked at me a little strangely before thanking me and pocketing the weapon.

The rest of the field trip went smoothly. I spent most of the free time attempting to strengthen my body, because a twelve-year-old human body isn't exactly capable of using all of my abilities without intense strain. I knew it would take a while for me to adapt this body to my powers. Odds were that it would take more than a month, meaning that I would probably be on my quest before I would be able to fight without restraint. I already knew that I needed to keep the timestream relatively intact, meaning that I couldn't kill Luke the moment I saw him. But, if he made a move against Annabeth, then to hell with paradoxes.

* * *

Since I still had a few more days of school left until the end of the year, I had to sit through classes that, for me, were covering subjects that I now thought of as ancient history. I spent most of my time doodling. And by doodling, I mean drawing perfect pictures of Annabeth. Somehow, my mind and memories had also been altered, enabling me to draw her perfectly. Grover had seen one I'd drawn of her standing on the beach at camp, smiling, with the sun setting behind her, and I'd almost burst out laughing at the sight of his eyes bulging out. It was a picture of a memory not long after we beat Atlas and trapped him under the sky again. That had pretty much been when our relationship had really kicked off the ground.

I'd never been much of an artist, so I was almost as surprised as he was. I hadn't expected this to happen, but I guess that absorbing all of the abilities of an immortal Titan Lord had its advantages beyond just destroying things. I supposed that drawing a picture of someone that I shouldn't even know was what had confused Grover.

I waved off his questions. I told him that she was something that I'd seen in a dream. Which actually wasn't that far off from the truth. The previous night, I'd dreamed of her and myself at the bottom of the camp lake. That had been a night to remember. I'd felt a little bad at lying to my satyr friend, but since he had been lying ever since I'd met him, it wasn't exactly unjustified.

* * *

I felt within myself, calling upon my connection to the sea. I could have teleported there using my Titan powers, but I needed to get back in touch with my demigod abilities for my plans to succeed. I used one of my strongest powers to teleport myself into the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. Not even ten seconds after I'd arrived, I was attacked. The thing was strange, like a humanoid hellhound, except that it was part-ice instead of part-fire. I hardened the water in front of it, making a shield. I almost laughed as it bounced off, looking extremely confused. I pulled Backbiter from my pocket and as I'd done a thousand times with Riptide, with a single fluid motion, uncapped it and clove the sea demon in two. It was the tenth monster I'd killed since my return, not counting Ms. Dodds. I guess that it's true that a demigod who knows is in more danger.

Once the demon was gone, a horde of sea animals swam up to me. I asked a particularly friendly shark for some directions, then headed out. I made one stop before returning to the school, no one any the wiser as to my extracurricular activities. I was already working to improve my life. I smiled evilly as I thought about what I'd do to Gabe. Just because my mom was able to put up with the creep didn't make him any less of an asshole. He'd also made it much harder for the quest to go on. I'd deal with him beforehand.

* * *

Once again, I was informed that I wouldn't be returning to Yancy, not that I really cared. The only school that I might have cared about getting kicked out of was Paul Blofis's school, but that wasn't a problem yet. I'd always liked Mr. Blowfish. Okay, so he hated the nickname, but it was too funny to give up. I mean, come on, the guy marries a woman who has a son whose father just happens to be the god of the sea, and his name is almost the same as a fish. How am I not supposed to mock that?

Once again, on the way back home, I saw the Fates. This time, they panicked when they saw me. Seeing no other option, I accessed my Titan powers and erased any memories they had of me being anything other than a perfectly ordinary hapless son of Poseidon with an incredibly irritating destiny. Then, I waved at them and got back onto the bus.

Of course, Grover was panicking again and, of course, I ditched him again. I needed to keep things relatively the same, meaning that I still needed to be with Mom at Montauk before heading to Camp. If Grover had come with me, that wouldn't have happened. He would have told her about the Fates and Ms. Dodds and then she'd rush me to camp. As much as I hated it, I couldn't even stop the Minotaur from taking her. Not only was it necessary for me to have seen it, but she would have gotten kidnapped from the apartment, since she couldn't enter the camp. Sometimes, being a hero really sucks.

* * *

I walked into the apartment and announced my arrival. Of course, Mom wasn't home yet. Gabe tried to extort money from me, to which I laughed. He tried to grab me, which caused an instinctive reaction. I seized control of his blood and used it to stimulate the effects of a heart attack. The bastard would be dead in minutes.

I took a step back and watched the asshole die. His friends simply stared in shock. I reverted their memories to a time before they'd ever met Gabe, causing them to wonder why the hell they were in my house, then simply laughed as I ordered them out of my apartment. They scrambled over one another to get out. It might have had something to do with the way that I projected a Titan aura that inspired fear.

I dissolved Gabe's corpse into water, then evaporated it. I gave a little wave up at the sky, as I turned by revolting stepfather into air. Take that, Zeus. He could deal with the bastard for the rest of time… well, his disgusting molecules anyway. I'd gotten really sick of his proposing votes on whether or not to kill me. But that wasn't nearly as bad as when they voted on whether or not they should kill Annabeth. The next time someone even suggested it… they'd never have a chance to regret it.

I was still musing on how exactly I'd destroy the next person to try to kill Annabeth that I almost uncapped Backbiter at the of the door being unlocked. My eyes widened as I saw her face. For a second, my mind flashed back to see her against the massive army of Kronos, attempting to fight against them. A tear ran down my face as I remembered the sight of the horde envelop both her and the last of our forces as the doors to the elevator had slid shut.

It took every drop of will I had to stop myself from hugging her with all of my strength, which would have at least reduced every bone in her body to dust… Not the greatest way to greet your mother. I settled for a normal hug, albeit one a bit more urgent than normal. A tearful shout of "Mom!" had followed my arms closing around her.

I made up some sob story about Gabe being missing, using a bit of power to prevent her from questioning the story. I felt like shit when I did it, but I knew that I'd had no choice. His attempt to attack me would have triggered the Curse, which would have alerted the gods. I hadn't had time to shield my signature from them. As an added bonus, his nonexistence during the quest would be helpful. He was a pain in the ass last time around.

About thirty minutes later, we were on our way to the Montauk cabin. Of course, it wasn't long before the storm appeared, followed by Grover, who was being kind of annoying, since I was enjoying myself with Mom. I muttered out a short explanation about the events at the end of the year, and Mom forced us to get back into the car. We were heading to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

Once again, we were attacked by the minotaur just before we could get into the Camp boundaries. I tried to fight it, but without a sword, I was using the body of a 12 year old to fight a huge monster. I could only watch in horror as Mom was turned into golden light again. At that moment, my rage broke loose. The air turned to moisture, creating rain. I was rejuvenated and my strength skyrocketed. I leapt into the air, landing on the minotaur's head. My fingers closed around one of its horns. The rain became a blade of water that almost cut the horn in half. I then used my time powers, to make the horn grow to a sword-like length. I ripped it off and vaulted in front of the monster. It had barely had a chance to react as I impaled it with its own horn. Even as I did, it managed to land a blow to my chest with one of its massive fists. The last thing I saw before I passed out was my enemy turning to dust.

* * *

**Okay, so I realize that Percy is a lot OOC, but he has reasons for that. He is acting different because of the fact he just went through a war and killed an evil titan, absorbing his essence. Percy didn't absorb Kronos' mind or anything, but there was a bit of hatred and bloodlust amidst the power. Something was left over from the millennia of existence. Despite his desire to have things stay the same, he changed a lot from those facts.**

**Let me know what you think! If people like it, I'll continue the story, if not, I'll take it off eventually. Oh, and I'll be setting up a poll as to which story I should update next, so vote!**


End file.
